Ren Amamiya
Ren Amamiya= |-|Joker= |-|Arsene= |-|Satanael= Summary Ren Amamiya was an ordinary high-school student, until one evening, when he was unfairly convicted of assault while trying to stop a drunkard from taking advantage of a woman. Shipped off to live with a family friend while attending Shujin Academy, he stumbles across the Metaverse after the Metaverse Navigator app suddenly appears on his phone, becoming a Phantom Thief to defend himself from the Shadows inside the twisted Palaces inside other people's hearts. Now as Joker, the de-facto leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ren seeks to change the crooked society of the world he lives in, one heart at a time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Ren Amamiya "Joker" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Trickster, Leader of the Phantom Thieves, Wielder of the Wild Card, The Fool Arcana, The World Arcana Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Personas=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Information Analysis and Enhanced Senses (w/ Third Eye), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Creation (can recreate his equipment through his willpower), limited Invulnerability (via Endure), Limited Fate Manipulation (capable of changing predetermined fates with his presence and interference alone), Superhuman Charisma; Empathic and Mind Manipulation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Joker can harm Shadows and other Personas). Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly), possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) |-|With Personas=All previous abilities, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic (consisting of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation), Resistance Negation (actively with Break skills, passively with Gun attacks and Almighty spells, which bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Reflective Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Durability Negation (w/ non-damaging skills and ailments spells), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation (via Confusion, Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash ailments), Biological Manipulation (via Dizzy, Forget and Sleep ailments), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment). Healing (with Dia variants and cure skills), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Damage Boost (w/ Charge and Concentrate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Various Persona Affinities (Resistance, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation, scaling to Low 2-C regardless of his key), Resistance to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Mind and Biological Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent |-|With Satanael=All previous abilities to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2), Conceptual Manipulation, possibly Immortality Negation and the ability to affect Abstract Existences. Resistance to Energy Projection and Resistance to Resistance Negation (Nullified Yaldabaoth's Rays of Control). |-|Optional Items=Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, and Death Manipulation (w/ various items), Resistance Negation (w/ Megido Bomb), Status Effect Inducement (w/ various weapons), Healing (w/ various items), Statistics Amplification (w/ various equipment and Ofudas), Damage Boost and Empowerment (w/ various equipment), Damage Reduction (w/ Divine Pillar), Statistics Reduction (w/ Baptismal Water), Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Hammers), Perception Manipulation (w/ various stealth items) and Teleportation (w/ Vanish Ball). High Resistance to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb), which include Physical, Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light, Death, Sleep, Memory, Fear, Empathic, Mind, Paralysis and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Can fight and defeat Holy Grail Yaldabaoth who could merge both the cognitive and physical realities alongside the other Phantom Thieves) | At least Universe level+ (One-shot Yaldabaoth who is a god born from the collective unconscious of humanity, and could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to and use attacks such as "Cosmic Flare" and "Morning Star ", which appear to move at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | At least Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ (Withstood attacks from Yaldabaoth) | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High (Can fight for several hours in the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with knife, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His Phantom Suit, Knife, Gun and Grappling Hook | His Phantom Suit, Grappling Hook, and ultimate weapons: Paradise Lost (Knife) and Tyrant Pistol (Gun) Intelligence: Genius. As the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Joker is an exceptionally talented teenager, quickly mastering stealth, infiltration, martial arts, strategy and tactics, craftsmanship, firearms, cooking, charisma, and of course, thievery. For a year, he led the Phantom Thieves to track down well-hidden criminals and trace them back to their source, eventually dismantling a supernatural conspiracy taking place throughout Japan, all while maintaining "an honest student life". Weaknesses: Ren's physical and spiritual vitality is drained by using physical and magical skills respectively Notable Attacks/Techniques: Non-Magical Abilities: *'Charisma:' Ren's charisma is very often underestimated. Even untrained and inexperienced in negotiations, Ren was capable of convincing Shadows to betray their current master and join his side within the span of a single conversation, so long as he was strong enough to handle their power. Even without his more supernatural charisma, Ren was able to convince Sae Niijima to follow along with his plans in the span of an interrogation, despite her being staunchly opposed to him at the beginning of the conversation, and being distorted enough to have her own Palace. Ren effectively stole her heart (distorted desires) through his words alone. *'Gun Skills:' Not to be confused with Gun-attribute skills used through Personas. Ren is skilled enough to guarantee a knockdown on nearly any enemy, regardless of shape or biology, using only a single magazine's worth of bullets with his handgun, a technique called "Down Shot". Upon reaching the mid-game, he can perform this technique with even less bullets. *'Memory:' Ren is implied to have near-perfect memory. He is capable of reciting the majority of the year up to any certain point with near-perfect detail, even while drugged out of his mind, as the entire game up to the point of Sae's Interrogation takes place within his memories. Third Eye: A special ability that Ren received as a gift from Igor. With it, he can spot barely-visible details, see areas where enemies are likely to appear, greatly slow down his perception of time, discern the importance of seemingly-mundane objects as well as the value of whatever he is currently targeting, and even estimate the strength of an opponent in relation to himself. Persona Summoning: Ren's main ability consists of being able to utilize his Personas, powerful manifestations of his mind and soul. Due to possessing the power of the Wild Card, he can obtain and use multiple Personas with varying levels of power and skills. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between Ren and his equipped Persona. Each Persona has a unique set of elemental affinities, which also apply to Ren while he has a Persona equipped, and he can switch between them with a thought. Personas are categorized by their position among the Tarot's Major Arcana, and the strongest Persona of each Arcana (not including Satanael), is referred to as the Ultimate Persona of the respective Arcana. |-|0 - Fool= *'Arsene:' weak to Ice and Bless, and resists Curse. Ren's initial Persona. *'Obariyon:' weak to Electric, and resists Physical. *'High Pixie:' weak to Gun and Nuclear, and resists Electric and Wind. *'Decarabia:' weak to Physical, repels Fire and resists Nuclear and Curse. *'Legion:' weak to Bless, resists Physical, Gun, Fire and Psychic, and nullifies Curse. *'Ose:' weak to Bless, resists Psychic and nullifies Curse. *'Bugs:' weak to Nuclear, resists Psychic and nullifies Curse. *'Dionysus:' resists Bless and Curse, and repels Electric. *'Black Frost:' nullifies Nuclear, repels Fire and Curse, and absorbs Ice. *'Vishnu:' weak to Fire, absorbs Ice and nullifies Bless and Curse. *'Satanael:' resists all elements, nullifies Bless and absorbs Curse. |-|I - Magician= *'Jack-o'-Lantern:' weak to Gun, Ice and Wind, and absorbs Fire. *'Jack Frost:' weak to Fire, and nullifies Ice. *'Nekomata:' weak to Electric, and resists Psychic. *'Sandman:' weak to Electric, and resists Wind. *'Chrononzon:' weak to Bless, and absorbs Fire. *'Queen Mab:' weak to Wind, resists Electric, and nullifies Fire. *'Rangda:' weak to Electric and Bless, nullifies Fire and Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Surt:' weak to Ice, and absorbs Fire. *'Futsunushi:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Physical. |-|II - High Priestess= *'Silky:' weak to Fire and Electric, and resists Ice. *'Apsaras:' weak to Electric, and resists Ice. *'Isis:' weak to Psychic, and nullifies Bless and Curse. *'Kikuri-Hime:' weak to Fire, resists Bless, and nullifies Wind. *'Scathach:' nullifies Curse, and repels Ice. *'Sarasvati:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and nullifies Ice. *'Skadi:' nullifies Curse, and repels Ice. *'Cybele:' weak to Electric, resists Fire, and nullifies Bless. |-|III - Empress= *'Yaksini:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Ice. *'Lamia:' weak to Ice, resists Electric and Gun, and nullifies Curse. *'Hariti:' weak to Wind, and resists Psychic and Bless. *'Dakini:' resists Fire. *'Titania:' weak to Psychic, and resists Nuclear, Bless and Curse. *'Kali:' resists Curse, nullifies Fire, and repels Psychic. *'Mother Harlot:' weak to Bless, nullifies Curse, and repels Electric. |-|IV - Emperor= *'Eligor:' weak to Electric, resists Gun and Fire. *'Setanta:' weak to Psychic, resists Nuclear. *'Thoth:' weak to Psychic, nullifies Nuclear and Bless. *'Okuninushi:' weak to Wind and Nuclear, nullifies Psychic, and repels Electric. *'Barong:' weak to Wind and Curse, resists Gun and Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'King Frost:' nullifies Bless, and absorbs Ice. *'Oberon:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and nullifies Psychic. *'Baal:' resists Fire, Bless and Curse, and absorbs Wind. *'Odin:' nullifies Electric, absorbs Wind, and repels Bless and Curse. |-|V - Hierophant= *'Berith:' weak to Ice, resists Fire, and nullifies Gun. *'Orobas:' weak to Bless, resists Wind and Curse. *'Phoenix:' weak to Electric, resists Ice, and nullifies Wind. *'Anzu:' weak to Gun and Nuclear, resists Electric, and repels Wind. *'Unicorn:' weak to Curse, resists Psychic, and nullifies Ice and Bless. *'Daisoujou:' weak to Curse, resists Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Forneus:' weak to Electric, nullifies Psychic, and absorbs Ice. *'Bishamonten:' weak to Ice, resists Bless and Curse, and absorbs Fire. *'Kohryu:' weak to Psychic, nullifies Nuclear and Bless, and repels Electric. |-|VI - Lovers= *'Pixie:' weak to Gun, Ice and Curse, and resists Electric and Bless. *'Saki Mitama:' weak to Electric, and resists Ice. *'Leanan Sidhe:' weak to Fire, and resists Wind and Psychic. *'Ame-no-Uzume:' weak to Psychic, and absorbs Fire. *'Kushinada:' weak to Nuclear and repels Bless. *'Narcissus:' weak to Fire, resists Wind and Bless, and nullifies Electric. *'Parvati:' weak to Curse, resists Psychic and Bless, and repels Ice. *'Raphael:' nullifies Psychic and Bless, and absorbs Ice. *'Ishtar:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Electric. |-|VII - Chariot= *'Agathion:' weak to Wind, and resists Gun and Electric. *'Slime:' weak to Fire and Wind, and resists Physical. *'Shiisa:' weak to Curse, resists Physical and Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Shiki-Ouji:' weak to Nuclear, and nullify Physical, Gun and Curse. *'Kin-Ki:' weak to Psychic, and resists Physical and Gun. *'Ara Mitama:' weak to Ice, and resists Physical. *'White Rider:' weak to Ice, nullifies Fire and Bless, and repels Curse. *'Cerberus:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Thor:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, Bless and Curse, and absorbs Electric. *'Chi You:' weak to Nuclear, resists Physical and Gun, and nullifies Psychic. |-|VIII - Justice= *'Angel:' weak to Curse, resists Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'Archangel:' weak to Curse and Electric, and nullifies Bless. *'Principality:' weak to Curse, resists Fire, and nullifies Bless. *'Power:' weak to Gun and Curse, resists Wind, and nullifies Bless. *'Melchizedek:' weak to Wind, resists Psychic, nullifies Curse, and absorbs Bless. *'Dominion:' weak to Gun, resists Curse, repels Nuclear, and nullifies Bless. *'Throne:' weak to Curse, resists Nuclear, absorbs Fire and nullifies Bless. *'Uriel:' nullifies Fire, absorbs Nuclear, and repels Bless. *'Metatron:' weak to Electric and Curse, repels Wind, and absorbs Psychic and Nuclear. |-|IX - Hermit= *'Bicorn:' weak to Electric, and resists Curse. *'Koropokguru:' weak to Fire, and resists Gun, Ice and Wind. *'Ippon-Datara:' weak to Ice, resists Fire, Bless and Curse, and repels Wind. *'Sudama:' weak to Ice and Nuclear, and repels Wind. *'Naga:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Electric. *'Arahabaki:' weak to Psychic and Nuclear, resists Bless and Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Kumbhanda:' weak to Ice, resists Curse, and nullifies Fire. *'Koumokuten:' weak to Ice, resists Physical and Bless. *'Kurama Tengu:' weak to Ice, resists Bless and Curse, and repels Wind. *'Ongyo-Ki:' resists Physical and Gun, and repels Bless and Curse. |-|X - Fortune= *'Clotho:' weak to Ice and Nuclear, and nullifies Wind. *'Lachesis:' weak to Electric, resists Wind, and nullifies Ice. *'Atropos:' weak to Fire, and nullifies Wind. *'Fortuna:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Fire and Wind. *'Norn:' resists Ice, absorbs Wind. *'Lakshmi:' weak to Fire, resists Ice and Bless. |-|XI - Strength= *'Kelpie:' weak to Electric, resists Ice. *'Kushi Mitama:' weak to Fire, resists Wind. *'Oni:' resists Physical and Gun. *'Rakshasa:' weak to Wind and Bless, resists Physical, Fire and Curse. *'Zouchouten:' weak to Wind, and resists Physical. *'Valkyrie:' resists Gun, and nullifies Bless. *'Siegfried:' weak to Nuclear, resists Ice, and nullifies Physical. *'Zaou-Gongen:' weak to Electric, nullifies Bless and Curse, and repels Fire. |-|XII - Hanged Man= *'Hua Po:' weak to Gun and Ice, and repels Ice. *'Inugami:' weak to Wind, and nullifies Fire and Curse. *'Orthrus:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Take-Minakata:' weak to Psychic, resists Curse, and repels Electric. *'Hecatoncheires:' weak to Bless, resists Gun, and nullifies Curse. *'Moloch:' weak to Ice, resists Electric and Wind, repels Fire, and absorbs Psychic. *'Vasuki:' weak to Curse, and nullifies Ice and Electric. *'Attis:' weak to Curse, repels Wind, and nullifies Nuclear. |-|XIII - Death= *'Mandrake:' weak to Fire, and resists Electric. *'Mokoi:' weak to Wind, and resists Electric. *'Matador:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Wind. *'Pisaca:' weak to Fire and Bless, resists Electric, and nullifies Curse. *'Hell Biker:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and repels Fire. *'Pale Rider:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and repels Curse. *'Chernobog:' weak to Fire and Bless, resists Gun, absorbs Ice, and repels Curse. *'Mot:' weak to Wind, resists Gun, absorbs Electric, and repels Curse. *'Alice:' weak to Bless, resists Psychic and Nuclear, and repels Curse. |-|XIV - Temperance= *'Genbu:' weak to Electric, resists Psychic, and nullifies Ice. *'Koppa-Tengu:' weak to Ice and Bless, and resists Wind. *'Makami:' weak to Electric, resists Wind and Nuclear, and nullifies Bless. *'Nigi Mitama:' weak to Electric, and resists Bless and Curse. *'Jikokuten:' weak to Curse, and resists Physical and Bless. *'Mitra:' weak to Electric, and nullifies Ice and Bless. *'Byakko:' weak to Fire and Nuclear, resists Curse, and absorbs Ice. *'Raja Naga:' nullifies Electric. *'Seiryu:' weak to Nuclear, and resists Ice. *'Gabriel:' nullifies Psychic, and absorbs Bless. *'Ardha:' resists Physical, and nullifies Ice and Electric. |-|XV - Devil= *'Incubus:' weak to Gun and Bless, and resists Electric. *'Andras:' weak to Gun and Fire, and resists Ice. *'Flauros:' weak to Ice, resists Wind and Nuclear, and nullifies Fire. *'Lilim:' weak to Gun, Wind and Bless, resists Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Pazuzu:' weak to Bless, resists Wind, and nullifies Curse. *'Baphomet:' weak to Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Nebiros:' weak to Bless, resists Psychic, and repels Curse. *'Belial:' nullifies Curse. *'Beelzebub:' weak to Bless, absorbs Fire, and repels Curse. |-|XVI - Tower= *'Jatayu:' weak to Psychic, and absorbs Wind. *'Belphegor:' weak to Fire, resists Ice, Electric and Nuclear, and repels Curse. *'Red Rider:' weak to Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Seth:' weak to Bless, resists Curse, nullifies Wind, and repels Fire. *'Black Rider:' weak to Fire, resists Bless and Curse, and absorbs Ice. *'Mara:' weak to Ice, resists Bless, nullifies Gun, absorbs Fire, and repels Curse. *'Yoshitsune:' resists Fire, nullifies Physical, and repels Electric and Bless. *'Mada:' weak to Ice, resists Psychic, nullifies Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. |-|XVII - Star= *'Kodama:' weak to Fire, and resists Ice. *'Fuu-Ki:' weak to Electric, and absorbs Wind. *'Neko Shogun:' weak to Wind, resists Physical, Electric and Curse, and nullifies Bless. *'Kaiwan:' weak to Nuclear, and nullifies Gun and Psychic. *'Ananta:' weak to Electric, and absorbs Ice. *'Garuda:' weak to Gun, resists Wind, and repels Bless. *'Hanuman:' weak to Ice, resists Psychic and Bless. *'Cu Chulainn:' weak to Electric, resists Physical and Gun, nullifies Bless and repels Wind. *'Sraosha:' weak to Curse, repels Bless, and absorbs Electric. *'Lucifer:' weak to Bless. |-|XVIII - Moon= *'Succubus:' weak to Gun and Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Onmoraki:' weak to Gun and Bless, resists Fire, and nullifies Curse. *'Nue:' weak to Fire, resists Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Sui-Ki:' weak to Nuclear, resists Electric, and absorbs Ice. *'Black Ooze:' weak to Electric, Psychic and Bless, resists Physical, Gun and Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Mothman:' weak to Gun, resists Psychic, and nullifies Electric. *'Girimehkala:' weak to Bless, resists Fire, nullifies Curse, and repels Physical and Gun. *'Lilith:' weak to Fire, repels Ice, and nullifies Curse. *'Sandalphon:' resists Physical, Gun and Electric, nullifies Curse, and repels Bless. |-|XIX - Sun= *'Suzaku:' weak to Ice, resists Nuclear, and absorbs Fire. *'Mithras:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, absorbs Fire, and nullifies Nuclear. *'Yurlungur:' weak to Psychic, resists Bless, and nullifies Electric. *'Horus:' weak to Fire, nullifies Electric, and repels Bless. *'Ganesha:' weak to Psychic, resists Physical, and absorbs Wind. *'Yatagarasu:' weak to Curse, resists Wind, and nullifies Bless. *'Quetzalcoatl:' weak to Psychic, resists Wind, and nullifies Fire. *'Asura-Ou:' weak to Psychic, repels Nuclear, and nullifies Fire. |-|XX - Judgement= *'Anubis:' nullifies Bless and Curse. *'Trumpeter:' absorbs Ice, repels Electric and Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Yamata-no-Orochi:' weak to Nuclear, resists Curse, and nullifies Ice. *'Abaddon:' weak to Psychic and Nuclear, and absorbs Physical, Gun and Curse. *'Shiva:' weak to Nuclear, nullifies Ice, Bless and Curse, repels Electric, and absorbs Psychic. *'Michael:' resists Gun, repels Bless, and nullifies Curse. *'Satan:' resists Gun, and repels Ice and Curse. Persona Skills: Personas are all able to use certain skills and spells related to the background of the form they take. These skills range from normal attacks, status buffs and debuffs, ailment infliction, passive defenses and more. Due to Ren possessing the power of the Wild Card, coupled with the various services once offered to him by the Velvet Room, he can theoretically have any skill on any Persona, not including unique skills. |-|Physical/Gun Skills= Single-Target: *'Sword Dance/Brave Blade/God's Hand:' Colossal Physical damage to 1 foe. *'Ayamur:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe 3x. High critical rate. Unique to Baal. *'Dream Needle:' Light Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Sleep. *'Headbutt:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Forget. *'Hysterical Slap:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Rage. *'Brain Shake:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Brainwash. *'Sledgehammer:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Dizzy. *'Skull Cracker:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Confuse. *'Negative Pile:' Heavy Physical damage to 1 foe. Medium chance to inflict Despair. *'Deadly Fury:' Severe Physical damage to 1 foe. More powerful under Baton Pass. *'Cornered Fang:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. More powerful when disadvantaged. *'Miracle Punch:' Medium Physical damage to 1 foe. High critical rate. Multiple Targets: *'Gigantomachia:' Colossal Physical damage to all foes. *'Agneyastra:' Medium Physical damage to all foes 1x to 3x. *'Hassou Tobi:' Light Physical damage to all foes 8x. Unique to Yoshitsune. *'Memory Blow:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Forget. *'Dormin Rush:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Sleep. *'Oni Kagura:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Rage. *'Mind Slice:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Confuse. *'Flash Bomb:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Dizzy. *'Bad Beat:' Medium Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Despair. *'Bloodbath:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Fear. *'Brain Buster:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Brainwash. *'Triple Down:' Light Gun damage to all foes 3x. *'One-shot Kill:' Severe Gun damage to 1 foe. High critical rate. *'Riot Gun:' Severe Gun damage to all foes. |-|Magic Skills= Fire: *'Agidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Maragidyne:' Heavy Fire damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Inferno:' Severe Fire damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Burn. *'Blazing Hell:' Severe Fire damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Burn. Ice: *'Bufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Mabufudyne:' Heavy Ice damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Diamond Dust:' Severe Ice damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Freeze. *'Ice Age:' Severe Ice damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Freeze. Electric: *'Ziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Electric damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Thunder Reign:' Severe Electric damage to 1 foe. Low chance to inflict Shock. *'Wild Thunder:' Severe Electric damage to all foes. Low chance to inflict Shock. Wind: *'Garudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to 1 foe. *'Magarudyne:' Heavy Wind damage to all foes. *'Panta Rhei:' Severe Wind damage to 1 foe. *'Vacuum Wave:' Severe Wind damage to all foes. Psychokinetic: *'Psiodyne:' Heavy Psychokinetic damage to 1 foe. *'Mapsiodyne:' Heavy Psychokinetic damage to all foes. *'Psycho Force:' Severe Psychokinetic damage to 1 foe. *'Psycho Blast:' Severe Psychokinetic damage to all foes. Nuclear: *'Freidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to 1 foe. *'Mafreidyne:' Heavy Nuclear damage to all foes. *'Atomic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to 1 foe. *'Cosmic Flare:' Severe Nuclear damage to all foes. Light/Bless: *'Kougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to 1 foe. *'Makougaon:' Heavy Bless damage to all foes. *'Divine Judgement:' Halves remaining HP of 1 foe. *'Hamaon:' Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. *'Mahamaon:' Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. *'Samsara:' High chance of instantly killing all foes. Unique to Daisoujou. Dark/Curse: *'Eigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to 1 foe. *'Maeigaon:' Heavy Curse damage to all foes. *'Demonic Decree:' Halves remaining HP of 1 foe. *'Mudoon:' Medium chance of instantly killing 1 foe. *'Mamudoon:' Medium chance of instantly killing all foes. *'Die For Me!:' High chance of instantly killing all foes. Unique to Alice. Almighty: *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Morning Star:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. Slightly stronger than Megidolaon. *'Black Viper:' Severe Almighty damage to 1 foe. Slightly stronger than Morning Star. *'Life/Spirit Drain:' Drains HP/SP from 1 foe. *'Foul Breath:' Reduce resistance to all ailments of 1 foe. *'Stagnant Air:' Reduce resistance to all ailments of all foes. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kill all foes afflicted by Fear. *'Sinful Shell:' Fires a bullet composed of the Seven Deadly Sins to negate Immortality and deal colossal Almighty damage to 1 foe. |-|Ailment Skills= Physiological: *'Dazzler:' High chance to inflict Dizzy to 1 foe. *'Nocturnal Flash:' Medium chance to inflict Dizzy to all foes. *'Makajama:' High chance to inflict Forget to 1 foe. *'Makajamaon:' Medium chance to inflict Forget to all foes. *'Dormina:' High chance to inflict Sleep to 1 foe. *'Lullaby:' Medium chance to inflict Sleep to all foes. Mental: *'Pulinpa:' High chance to inflict Confuse to 1 foe. *'Tentarafoo:' Medium chance to inflict Confuse to all foes. *'Evil Touch:' High chance to inflict Fear to 1 foe. *'Evil Smile:' Medium chance to inflict Fear to all foes. *'Ominous Words:' High chance to inflict Despair to 1 foe. *'Abysmal Surge:' Medium chance to inflict Despair to all foes. *'Taunt:' High chance to inflict Rage to 1 foe. *'Wage War:' Medium chance to inflict Rage to all foes. *'Marin Karin:' High chance to inflict Brainwash to 1 foe. *'Brain Jack:' Medium chance to inflict Brainwash to all foes. |-|Support Skills= *'Diarahan/Mediarahan:' Restore one/all party member(s) to full health. *'Samarecarm:' Revive 1 ally at full health. *'Amrita Drop/Amrita Shower:' Cure all ailments of one/all party member(s). *'Tarukaja/Matarukaja:' Increase Attack of one/all allies. *'Rakukaja/Marakukaja:' Increase Defense of one/all allies. *'Sukukaja/Masukukaja:' Increase Agility of one/all allies. *'Heat Riser:' Increase Attack, Defense and Agility of one ally. *'Thermopylae:' Increase Attack, Defense and Agility of all allies when disadvantaged. *'Tarunda/Matarunda:' Decrease Attack of one/all foes. *'Rakunda/Marakunda:' Decrease Defense of one/all foes. *'Sukunda/Masukunda:' Decrease Agility of one/all foes. *'Debilitate:' Decrease Attack, Defense and Agility of one foe. *'Charge/Concentrate:' Multiply the user's next Physical/Magical attack by 2.5x. *'Rebellion/Revolution:' Increase crtical rate of one/all targets. *'Elemental Wall:' Erect a shield on one ally to reduce one element's damage received as well as cover innate weaknesses to said element. *'Elemental Break:' Negate resistances of all foes to one element. *'Tetraja:' Erects a shield on the full party to nullify one instant-death attack. *'Tetrakarn:' Erect a shield on one ally to repel one physical/gun attack. *'Makarakarn:' Erect a shield on one ally to repel one magical attack *'Dekaja:' Negate all stat buffs on all foes. *'Dekunda:' Negate all stat debuffs on all allies. *'Tetra/Makara Break:' Negate any physical/magic-repellant defenses from all foes. |-|Passive Skills= Offensive: *'Elemental Boost:' Strengthen a specific element's attacks by 25%. *'Elemental Amp:' Strengthen a specific element's attacks by 50%. Stacks with Elemental Boosts. *'Snipe:' Strengthen Gun attacks by 25%. *'Cripple:' Strengthen Gun attacks by 50%. *'Almighty Boost:' Strengthen Almighty attacks by 25%. *'Almighty Amp:' Strengthen Almighty attacks by 25%. *'Ailment Boost:' Increase chance of inflicting all ailments. *'Ambient Aid:' Greatly increase chance to inflict all ailments during abnormal weather. *'Adverse Resolve:' Increase critical rate when disadvantaged. *'Apt Pupil:' Increase critical rate. *'Arms Master:' Half HP cost for physical/gun skills. *'Spell Master:' Half SP cost for magic skills. *'Trigger Happy:' Increase critical rate for Gun skills. *'Fortified Moxy:' Increase critical rate when performing an ambush. *'Magic Ability:' Strengthen all magical attacks by 25%. Stacks with all magical Boosts and Amps. Defensive: *'High Counter:' 20% chance of reflecting Physical attacks. *'Resist/Null/Repel/Drain Skills:' Reduces/Nullifies/Repels/Absorbs a specific form of attack, physical, magical or ailment. *'Fortify Spirit:' Increase resistance to all ailments. *'Unshaken Will:' Nullifies all mental ailments. *'Sharp Student:' Reduces chance of receiving critical hits. *'Firm Stance:' Reduce all incoming damage by half. Reduces evasion to zero. *'Dodge Skills:' Double evasion rate against a specific form of attack, physical or magical. *'Evade Skills:' Triple evasion rate against a specific form of attack, physical or magical. *'Angelic Grace:' Double evasion rate against all forms of attack, physical or magical, except instant-death and Almighty skills. *'Climate Decorum:' Double evasion rate against all forms of attack during abnormal weather, physical or magical. *'Ali Dance:' Double evasion rate against all incoming attacks. *'Pressing Stance:' Reduce enemy accuracy by ~66% when disadvantaged. *'Regenerate 1/2/3:' Restore 2/4/6% of max HP every few seconds. *'Invigorate 1/2/3:' Restore 3/5/7 SP every few seconds. *'Insta-Heal:' Recover from any ailment in seconds. *'Divine Grace:' Increase effects of healing magic by 50%. *'Soul Chain:' Recover 20 SP when performing Baton Pass. Special: *'Auto-Mataru:' Automatic Matarukaja at the start of battle. *'Auto-Maraku:' Automatic Marakukaja at the start of battle. *'Auto-Masuku:' Automatic Masukukaja at the start of battle. *'Enduring Soul:' Survive one fatal blow and restore all HP. *'Victory Cry:' Fully recover HP and SP after victory. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game | With Satanael Gallery Smash Baserenamamiya.png|Base Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Portrait Jokerrenamamiya.png|Joker Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Portrait Others Notable Victories: Richter Belmont (Castlevania) Richter's Profile (End Game Ren and Low 2-C Richter, with speed equalized) Bowser (Mario Bros) Bowser's Profile (End Game Ren without Satanael and Bowser with all Three Grand Stars were used, speed was equalized) Kratos (God of War) Kratos' Profile (End Game Ren and GOW3 Kratos were used, with speed equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Sonic's profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) Ky's Profile (End Game Ren without Sataneal and Low 2-C Ky were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Eternal Champion (The Elder Scrolls) Eternal Champion's Profile (Mid Game Ren and End Game Eternal Champion were used, Speed was equalized) Dante (Devil May Cry) Dante's Profile (DMC 5 Dante and End-Game Joker were being used. Dante had access to all of his equipment in DMC 5 and his Sin Devil Trigger while Joker had access to Satanael. Speed was equalized) Mario (Mario Bros) Mario’s Profile (Base Mario and Mid-Game Ren were used, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: The Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls) Dovahkiin's Profile (End Game Dovahkiin and End Game Ren were used. Speed was equalized) Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Thieves Category:Persona Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Geniuses Category:Darkness Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Sega Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Students Category:Dancers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Wind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Hook Users Category:Grappling Users